dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 4 Episode 24: Escape from brickwall Maximum pt1
“What, if some day or night a demon were to steal after you into your loneliest loneliness and say to you: 'This life as you now live it and have lived it, you will have to live once more and innumerable times more' ... Would you not throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse the demon who spoke thus? Or have you once experienced a tremendous moment when you would have answered him: 'You are a god and never have I heard anything more divine.” oiuytui.gif 1372002133024122982.gif Ayato_post_aogiri.png|Kaiden Tasanagi Yata25.png|Yata Yanazuka Kaiden Tasanagi '' My name... is Kaiden Tasanagi. And I Killed someone. I killed someone, that meant the world to me. And I'm going to prison for it. '' Judge: Kaiden Tasanagi, I sentence you, for 30 years to life in prison. (Slams down Mallet) I'm not going to make excuses for myself. I don't care to. And I don't care what you think about me either. The prison I'm getting sent to, is off the books. A real shit hole called 'Brick Wall Maximum' Pretty high-grade maximum security facility. The worst of the worst are sent there. I heard its filled with the most violent fuckers to ever walk this planet. Killers, real monsters. From rapist, to murders, demolish men. Stalkers. Gang Bangers, Mafia members. You name it. They say its the 2nd worst place on earth.... Sounds like home. ( https://i.gyazo.com/7b35408610c65e9df74c26ac5a2f489e.png ) ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4oHBoeuZ10 + https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHhx8Qp_l6Q Play them both) -Kaiden walked through a sloo of inmates reaching out to tear him to pieces, his head was low he didn't bother looking at anyone in the eye. He knew what that meant.- These were animals after all I'll never forget the smell, when i stepped inside for the first time. It smelled like Death, like death and gore. I remember thinking, this must have been what Hell smelt like. Inmate1: I'LL KILL YOU! Inmate2: HAHAHAHAHA YOU FUCKING BITCH! INmate3: DEADMAN WALKINGGGG!!! ( https://i.gyazo.com/247d2e89a6baf7ca4857705cf6e5268e.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/ac5396ce6e083b0e1ed60321f447e7c7.gif ) One of the Inmates would have snatched after Kaiden's hair and he'd turn his head at the same time, literally biting off the guys finger before the blood would coat his face in a spring of crimson. Kaiden had been Screaming at the top of his lungs, showing his dominance. The Inmate whom had been bitten, would have fallen back into his cell in agonizing pain. The Guards quickly went to subdue Kaiden whom had already been fighting back. A syringe was stabbed into his neck, causing his body to go limp before he'd be drug down the hall Loc: Who the fuck is that... Loc said, he was 5'10 with a masculine body form. His hair tied up into a pony tail, tattoo's littered his face. He looked like a killer. Locked up for killing a Gang of 50 men by himself with his bare hands. He even turned himself in the next day. Bango: New guy. Heard he killed an Old guy... and ate him. Loc: Ate him? Sounds fucking hardcore to me... Might need to check that kid. Secruity gaurd: ( Tapping on Loc's and Bango's cell with his nightstick) Might wanna leave that one alone. He's a Tasanagi. Loc: Wait wait wait, you mean like Keyome Tasanagi. The Mafia God? From Kasaihana city? THAT Tasanagi family!? Secruity Guard: That's right. The one and only. Loc: That kids worth money... that's why they sent him here. This place is for the worst of the worst. But what he did, shouldn't have sent him here. The Prison knew his name would bring cash... Haha. Yeah, were gonna have to get to know that Kid. They'd toss him into his cell, his face smashing against the concrete his eyes would begin to roll into the back of his head before he shook his head. forcing himself onto his bed, staring out of the barred window in his cell My name... is Kaiden Tasanagi. And.... I'm...A Killer '' ''And I don't care what you think about me Time heals nothing Kaiden/Mike: A week went by... ' '''Then A week turned into a Month, then a month...turned into 7 ' 'I never quite got used to being here. But i stayed to myself for the most part. That was... until he came to Brickwall Maximum ' ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKY2i5f6OGo&list=RDUIFcMYxnDPA&index=8) In the courtyard Kaiden had been lifting weights by himself until one of the inmates came through. Letting him know that his time was up. Inmate1: Tasanagi, The Warden wants to see you. Kaiden: For what? Inmate1: Fuck If I know. Go see him. Kaiden would have cocked his brow before he'd look up towards the prisoner. Making his way through the courtyard, pulling his hands into his pocket. He'd pull a tooth pick into his mouth while he began to walk through. Most of the other inmates would have stayed clear of him. None of them would dare approach him. Kaiden had went into the hole for multiple occasions since he'd been locked up. He just recently stopped doing a great majority of the things that got him in trouble before. Or so they thought Jorig: Yo Kaiden... got that thing you wanted. Jorig... He was the 'go-getter' guy in here. If you needed something, he'd get it, for a price. From girls, drugs, video games, cellphones. I realized that he was an asset the moment i stepped foot into this place. I saved his life in the mess-hall one day, and he's owed me since that day. I make sure he knows this everyday. Kaiden: Your late joey. Jorgi: I-I'm sorry... Maso's been pressing me for that Empire White stuff. I heard its pushing pretty hot in the Kasaihana area Kaiden: I don't give a fuck about what Maso has going on with you. And What have I told you about brining that fucking city up Jo. Jorgi: I-i-i-i'm sorry KT. Kaiden took the package given to him by Jo opening it up to reveal a long 12 inch combat knife Kaiden: And your fucking sure that that the CO won't realize its gone... Jorig: I'm sure. You have my word boss. Kaiden: Good... I'll meet you later. Kaiden would have made his way into the laundry room. One of the inmates inside would have nodded his head after seeing Kaiden approaching. Kaiden would nod back before he stepped inside. That Same Inmate he nodded at would have stood by the door being the look out. Kaiden: Yoooo Mikey G. Remember me? Mikey G: Yeah I remember you bitch. Your that asshole I planted that coke on, got you in the hole for 2 weeks. That was 3 months ago. Fuck you want? Kaiden: I've been thinking about that actually. I had alot of time to think in the hole. Kaiden said pulling the knife out of his boxers as he began to walk towards Mike G whom had his back turned, folding towels. Mikey G: Yeah? And what the fuck you been thinking about you faggot bit-HNGGKK! Kaiden would have lunged his blade through his spine, all the while covering his mouth up with a shower rag, gaging his mouth while ramming the blade into his spine. Blood began to gurgle over the towel as his eyes rolled into the back of his head while Kaiden forced the blade through his spine, separating bone with the cool steel. Kaiden: I been thinking about how much red suits you a lot more then these orange jump suits... He said in his ear while he continued to snap his spine into pieces before ripping his blade out of his back. He'd drag his body into the washing machine before he'd start it up. Letting his body go through the rinse cycle over and over again. Walking out of the laundry room he'd put some cash into his look outs hand before they'd dap each other up and he walked down the hall cleaning his Blade up. Kaiden/Mike: Kaiden/Mike: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1ShlRLTGtM&list=RDUIFcMYxnDPA&index=13 ) Kaiden would have walked into the wardens office door with his hands by his side. The Warden would have been snapping his fingers to the music as he began to nod his head to the beat ( With the music playing in the link above. ) The gaurds outside of the door would have had Kaidens wrists and ankels chained up. ( He'd stashed his knife off somewhere not to far. ) His head turned upwards, a prominet scowl on his face that appeared as if it would never fade Warden: You hear that Tasanagi? The Warden nodded his head left to right to the music, the smell of his cigar fumed the room over in its authentic scent Kaiden: The music... yeah. Warden: Not just any music. But a music that's lost in our age of time, filled with all that techno pop bullshit. This is the real deal, right here. Kaiden: Im more of a hiphop... rock kinda guy. Warden: Where do you think they got a majority of their ideas from. He sat down at his desk, putting both of his hands together, grinnig from ear to ear before tilting his head up back towards Kaiden. Warden: You've been in here for awhile. And honestly we've had the biggest death count here since you came here. With everything you've done. Your 30 year sentence has shot up to over 100 years of hard time. Do you know what that means? Kaiden:... No sir. I don't. Warden: It means, your my bitch here. You'll be here until the day you die. Your whole life stripped from you. Because your a fucking pyscho. You fail every pyche test we give you. You should be in a mental institute but i just can't let you leave. You know why? Because a man's name holds weight. The only thing we have in this world, that Truly belongs to us...Is our name. And Your last name is Tasanagi. Your name holds the most weight this prison has ever seen. I get paid, millions, just to keep a Tasanagi in bars. Kaiden: ... Warden: Look at me when I'm talking to you boy. Kaiden: Don't... talk to me like that. Warden: Or what? Kaiden's eyes slanted as his eyes began to glow for a moment before simmering back down Warden: That's what I thought. Kaiden's eyes would have drifted behind the Wardens head as he saw a bus of inmates getting hauled into the prison. Warden: ( Looks behind him) You looking at that truck? Kaiden: With all do respect sir. Why am I here? Warden: Egar huh. I want you to kill someone for me, there actually getting off that truck right back there. Kaiden: Why... Warden: Because I fucking told you to, If i told you to cut off your own cock and suck it. I expect you to do it. The warden said leaning back in his seat Warden: Now listen closely. Because I'm only going to say this once. This guy that's coming, his name also means and holds weight. So much weight, that i'm getting paid so he doesn't survive a full week in this prison. And whom better to kill him, then the sickest fuck we have in this whole entire fucking prison hm? Kaiden: .... What's his name... The Warden smirked ashing his cigar Warden: Yatagarasu Yanazuka Yatagarasu Yanakuza Setsu: Echoing voice 1: Before we begin, Yatagarasu Yanazuka… How do you plead? Yata: Completely guilty. The sound of a gavel slamming down sounded out Hearing the gavel, feeling hands grab my arms to take me away, it all made me feel… completely relieved, like I was finally free, even though they were sending me to a giant cage where people went to rot away. It was seriously a life changing decision I went through with like a dumbass, knowing I’d end up regretting it, but hey, you gotta take up for your actions, so I was. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1ShlRLTGtM) Violet red hues reflected back at him as Yatagarasu “Yata” Yanazuka stared out of the window of the bus shipping him away to Black Wall, a Maximum security, full scale prison built like a fortress, only to keep the monsters in, instead of out. Yata slouched in the seat he was chained to at the ankle and the wrist, his head craned back to lean against the top of the seat. His face was blank, but his eyes showed millions of thought racing through his mind. They say you gotta get it how you live, and I guess that’s what I was doing, seeing as how I’m sitting in this bus and all.. It’s supposed to do me some good once I get thrown inside. Taking falls is bullshit if you ask me, not everyone has to go down… Right?” The bus came to a rough halt, a voice came from the front of the bus. “Eeeeend of the line men.” The chains connecting them to the seats by their cuffs disconnected. The new inmates were forced into a line, slowly shuffling off of the bus. Many in the group tried to look aggressive in their own way, while I few realized where they really were the closer they were to the solid gate like doors which themselves seemed like another set of walls. One by one they were shoved into a room and forced to strip, in case they were trying to smuggle in foreign objects. Yata raised his right hand slowly, pointing his middle finger towards the ceiling, sending a blank stare in the direction of what he knew was a one way mirror. Yata: Nice view right? Fuck you. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ProbPpO_8oo) A baton coated in iron slammed against Yata’s face just as he had pulled on his orange jumpsuit, causing his head to snap to the right. The blow had clearly broken the top layer of his skin automatically, a tiny stream of blood rolling down his cheek. Another pair of hands grabbed him, only to shove him into a new line. Lead guard: My favorite part! Time to introduce ya’ll boys ta hell! Giddy up bitches, let’s go meet your new friends. With quite a few grunts here and there from the group, they were shoved into a line and sent through five sets of barred gates activated by pass codes each guard had. Yata without even meaning to took keen note of this fact, pushing an annoyed breath of air from between his lips. They’d reach the final door, shit eating grins crawling across the faces of the guards as the doors slowly opened, a roar of voices slamming against the ears of the new inmates. Yata realized the hallway had been made up of cells which was nothing compared to the cells lining the tower like room before them. A huge mass of inmates stood on the base level below, conversing and bullshitting around until before their very eyes, the crowd turned into a swell of rage and curses as almost every prisoner down there starting throwing their fists one way or another. Lead Guard: “It’s rec time, and looks like the boys just got rowdy. You’ll be just in time for your first tear gas and bean bag shower. Have fun boys.” Yata: Yeah… This should be fun.” Only the strongest will survive Kaiden/Mike: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKjj4hk0pV4 ) Yata would have been moved to the mess-hall after about an Hour or so with the other new inmates. Kaiden would have walking down the othe side wth the gang of men whom took them selves under his linage by his name only. Kaiden had been watching Yata like a hawk those deadly piercing golden eyes would have kept there focus on him from the distance of the other side of the mess hall. Kaiden: Go. He said to two of his men as they made their way over to yata. The first goons name was Fanz, he wore his orange jumpsuit around his waist with a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He was african american with tattoo's that covered the great majority of his flesh. While his partner, Loki, had been of hispanic decent with his jumpsuit buttoned all the way up his hair had been shaved off and he had tattoo's all over his face. They both would of sat down next to Yata while Kaiden watched from a distance Fanz: What up fam. Fanz sat next to Yata with his tray eating his food. Loki: Yo what up. Loki sat down next to him sliding his hands through his hair as he began eating to. Both killers would take glances back at each other every so often while they'd continue digging into there food. Loki: Yo Loki, when's the last time we got a new guy in here? Fanz: I'on know B. Last nigga that rolled up in here got a blade to em, he aint even last a week. Loki: Word vato? Wasn't that you esse? Fanz: Yeah i peeled that bitches cap back, scalped his head clean. He had a lot of hair namimsayin. Loki: Yeah, like homeboy here ey? Fanz: Just like homeboy here... Fanz would have taken his tray flipping it across the table while he pulled out makeshift shiv ( shank ). Loki would have attempted to pull his chain from around his throat attempting to choke out Yata with the 14inch chain, hooking it around his throat choking him out while Loki attempted to savagely stab him over and over into his torso attempting to gut him while Kaiden watched from a distance simply observing. Setsu: Yata sat at one of the prison style cafeteria tables, eating his first meal in prison, staring down at the globs of “food” on his tray. There were mumbles here and there along with the occasional temper tantrum being thrown. His right eye slightly twitched, getting the feeling he was being watched intensely from somewhere off to the side. His violet-red hues slowly moved to gaze off to his right where two men walking towards him caught his eye. First day in prison, and some nigga and an cholo decided to come fuck with me… I was so thrilled to deal with the too tatted duo. They really tried to threaten me with a REALLY out dated intimidation tactic, I really almost yawned (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0tSvQh4Zdw) A sharp grin tried to pull at the corners of Yata’s mouth as he heard the threat loud and clear. The very split second, as if by coincidence, Franz flipped his tray across the table Yata had grabbed his tray, swinging it straight at Loki’s face, making it’s connection on the side, cracking the bone in his nose clean in half. His body doubled backwards from the impact yet his feet were caught under the seat, making his back bend further back than what was natural, as his head smashed against the floor. Yata had already eyed the shank in the other’s hand and had grabbed his plastic spoon, shoving it into Franz’s left eye socket, causing him to almost scream out. A smirk pulled at Yata’s mouth as he slid out of the seat and onto the top of the table almost like a snake slithering from a tight spot. Yata lightly jumped up, slinging his leg up only to bring his heel smashing down on to the already broken nose of Loki in a severe axe kick, a loud crunching noise resounding as further damage was done to the bone in his nose. Yata leaned down, picking up the dropped shank, thrusting his hand forward like a swift jab, piercing Franz’s throat followed by the twist of Yata’s hips and the flick of the shank, causing the blade to be pointed in the direction of the floor. He’d thrust downward, slamming the shank into the throat of Loki, in the exact same position. Every movement was swift and any part of it could have been missed by blinking, yet there Yata was, standing between two fresh bodies. Pushing the shank up his sleeve and falling back, he slid into the crowd that had massed around the three at the beginning of the fight like a shadow slipping into a dark room. I wasn’t a fan of showing people what I could do, but I wasn’t going to let those fucks try me like that. After playing the situation back in my head afterwards, I realized they were too stupid to have just decided to come fuck with a new inmate… Or maybe they were just bored… Naaahh. Yata: Seems like… Someone already has it out for me. Let’s see your next attempt then. Kaiden/Mike: Kaiden: Interesting... Kaiden said watching Yata slip through the shadows Yata's first day, and he killed some of my men. I learned a few things today. Number 1, a fight may be ballsy, a little to ballsy actually. I'll have to approach him another way, a better way. I'll wait... for my next chance... Two days later Most of the inmates had been sitting at different seats within the library while Yata would have been on an isle of his own. Three prisoners on both sides of the isle would have appeared on both sides, cracking there fists at the much smaller male. They were all of asian decent. I made a deal with the triad member's in here, if they could kill this guy for me, quietly, i'd get them girls from the whore house on that island from here every night for a month. They took the offer up rather quickly honestly. Everyone was controllable, if you knew there weakness. If you know what makes them tick Triad1: Húndàn, láizì tasanagi de xiaoxi. Shì shíhòu sile. - ??,??tasanagi??????????( Asshole, message from tasanagi. It's time to die. ) All 6 of the triads would have rushed Yata from all 6 sides, attempting to slash him up quickly and effectively as soon as possible. It would be up to Yata on how to handle them. Every tattooed triad had shivs, and knew how to use em! Meanwhile, in the Wardens office Warden: So, Tasanagi. How's it going... killing Yata, hm? Kaiden was silent. A Gaurd hit him in the back of the head, forcing him down to his knees. Warden: Hahahaha... I told you, about not answering me boy. So... I'm going to ask you again. WHY... HAVEN'T... YOU... KILLED HIM YET. Kaiden: My first attempt... didn't work. He... Knows how to fight. Well. Warden: Why, sure he can. He's here isn't he? Hurry it up... your costing me money boy. He needs to be dead, and every moment he's not. Your fucking with my money. And when your fucking with my money? YOUR FUCKING WITH ME! The warden said punching Kaiden across the face, blood leaking from his lips as hair dropped over his face, his expression was plain. Warden: KILL.... HIM!!!!!!!!! ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spfsdpuvUyQ ) That's when Kaiden's eyes shot over to a picture of a teenage girl and the Warden together, his mouth bled in slow drops as his eyes focused on the picture, a grin breaking across his face once he'd noticed the girls facial features looked exactly like the Wardens Kaiden: Yes sir... Everyone... has a weakness. ( https://67.media.tumblr.com/ffb330a9f5c71c3c64c3a394a178fbc0/tumblr_nt1fl6hpc21uvjclyo1_500.gif ) ''Meanwhile '' One of the Triads would have rushed forward coming with a sweep kick attempting to knock Yata off his feet. Another came form the right attempting to slash him in the ribs with his shiv. The rest would have waited back in the cut for there turn. However the smallest goon would have nodded his head to one of the guards whom separated the rest of the prisoners out of the library so they could continue with there attack in peace. The Library throwdown Setsu: Yata had been standing in the library, glancing at the selections before him ranging from a third grade level to college text books. He kept his wits about him in this small, confined aisle, especially as the feeling of eyes watching him churned in the pit of his stomach. Someone had it out for him since day one. To Yata, an enemy in the shadows seemed strange in a prison, a place where he figured everyone would have been straight forward with their animosity and needed violent outlets. A slow breath in through the nostrils, the same breath leaving between the lips as the trap was closed. Three men closed the aisle off on both sides while the library emptied out, making the assassination attempt completely obvious. The soon to be attackers looked to be Chinese, most likely all Triad members, all carrying shanks and shivs. ''I really wondered how long this figure in the shadows was going to wait to attack me again, and this time he was using Triad members? Who the fuck was this guy that he had control over mindless goons to Triad members? How far did their range reach in this prison? As soon as I heard them speak I knew they were telling me it was time to die, but there was one word that didn’t flow right in their speech. Tasanagi… like the famous Tasanagi family that my own family fought beside, as much as they fought against each other? I figured there was no way that it was a coincidence… So my next objective after getting out of here was to find him, and take his life for coming after mine.'' Yata: Heh… You guys are pretty big, but you’re not walking out of here. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkK6RJXXFZg) Yata glanced to his left then his right as the first two members charged him on both sides. He made his choice, charging to the right first, making a slight leap right over the sweeping foot, slamming his knee against the chin of the attacker slamming his mouth shut, the tip of his tongue falling to the floor while a small stream of blood splattered across the bookshelves. There was a quick shuffle of Yata’s hands before they were smacked together, his index and middle fingers were pressed together, pointing to the ceiling while his remaining fingers were intertwined as if he were praying. His body slightly flickered and to the eyes of the Triad, his body had performed a 180 and his left foot was now smashed against the next attacker’s face, sending him sprawling back. Yata felt a slight sting, glancing down at his side, noticing a small cut across his ribs. Yata: There’s no room in here to move… If I didn’t have Slight Of Hand, he might have really fucking stabbed me… There was a brief still, silent moment before the rest of the attackers rushed in at one time in an attempt to smother and completely corner Yata, yet by doing this, they gave him the opportunity he needed to escape. He leaped up, kicking and propelling himself off of the bookshelf on his left, his hope that the shelves were bolted down holding true, they wouldn’t really let inmates push bookshelves over on each other would they? That would make it way too easy to let your inmates murder someone. Yata stared at the men who were now stuffed up in the tight space they had created for themselves while revealing the shank he had taken from his first encounter only a couple days ago. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=052rtW2BrFc) Yata: Come on fuckers, let’s get this over with, I have shit to do. The four remaining men ran after the man who was already running at them with intense killing intent. Yata put the shank between his mouth mid stride, clenching the weapon between his teeth as he shot down into a forward hand spring, allowing his arms to have a little give at the elbows, pulling his knees in before pushing off the ground, shoving his feet out at the same time, slamming his heels against yet another chin, putting another man down for the moment. Glancing over his left shoulder, Yata caught sight of the next target, charging at him with a shank aimed for his throat. Yata dropped low, twisting his body with his left leg shoved out, sweeping the man’s legs out from under him while shoving his own shank forward, causing the man’s temple to collide with the sharp object, sending his body into an almost instantly limp state. The doors to the library were blown open, causing the last three men standing to instantly turn their attention to the new noise. Multiple voices: FREEZE! The next thing I knew, real bullets shredded clean holes through the heads last two Triad guys while a fucking bean bag slammed against my own, putting me on the floor but I managed to stay awake. Four officers in full gear rushed the room, two of them grabbing Yata, shoving handcuffs on his wrists while the other two walked around putting live rounds into the heads of the downed men. Yata’s vision was blurry yet he could slightly make out where he was being drug to, the hole. Did they snag him because he was fighting off their attempt to kill him without getting their own hands dirty so they were just going to off him in the hole? Yata slightly shook his head as he was slung to the hard, cold concrete while still trying to regain full control of his senses. That day… Just got better and fucking better. ''To be continued... ' Category:Saga 4 Category:Gang Kings